With Star's Help (Reboot)
by nightmareking
Summary: As the title says, this is a reboot to my story with Star's help. As the last one, this is rated for reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**I've been debating on this for a while now and I've come to a conclusion and I am going to do a reboot for With Star's Help, only because I feel like it could've been done a tiny bit better. Some elements will be similar while others will be noticeably different. So with that being said, please enjoy the first chapter, and just to be fair, I'm going to ignore the Toffee threat for a bit, so Eclipsa is still frozen and everything.**

17-year-old Star Butterfly frowned as she watched her best friend, Marco Diaz, walk down the street with his head down. Sighing, she heard the door open and she looked back to see Jackie Thomas and Janna Ordonia stepping into the room, "Thank you for coming, you two," she walked over to them and they looked at her in confusion, "I'm sure you two are wondering why I asked you here,"

"If it was to get kinky with Marco, I think we're a little late. We just saw him walking down the street," Janna smirked and Jackie groaned and nudged her with her elbow, "What? I'm just pointing out the obvious, if she invited us to have a little fun with Marco, we're going to have to-"

"As you are aware, Marco's grandparents were killed in a horrific accident this past week and I have been doing everything I can think of to try and cheer my best bestie up, but…well…yesterday afternoon, my mom called and said that I would be returning to Mewni after graduation. Marco overheard this and his depression worsened."

"So how are we supposed to help?" Jackie arched a brow, "You've been living with him for almost four years. If you can't cheer him up, what makes you think we can help?"

Star took a deep breath and exhaled, "I'm planning to do something for Marco that people on earth will find strange, but is very common on Mewni." Janna and Jackie stared at her in confusion and Star sighed, "I want you two, along with a few other girls to help me in cheering him up and-"

"A harem!" the two quietly hissed in unison, "Is that even legal?"

"Well…like I said, it is on Mewni, and when I leave to go back, he will be coming with me and-"

"So…the ones who help you can do what they want and then you screw them over? That's a pretty rotten deal if you ask m-"

"If you would learn to listen, Janna, you would hear what I have to say." Star narrowed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Now, as I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted. You two, and the other girls involved will return to Mewni with us. We'll have separate wedding ceremonies and we'll have one big happy family with a lot of Diaz babies,"

"And I still feel like there's a catch," Janna crossed her arms and arched a brow, "So what is it?"

"Since this is my idea, I decide who enters, who stays and who leaves the harem, you two can suggest candidates, there will be no sexual tension in the group until Marco feels comfortable with all of this…and I know I'm going to get a lot of hate for this, but I have to be the first to marry him," the two looked at her and Star frowned, "Since I'm going to be queen one day, and the Butterfly Kingdom has a very specific rule about this type of situation, that I won't go into right, but you two will be his second and third wives and then we'll go from there."

"And why are you inviting us? You could just take him to Mewni without doing any of this and it'll be less trouble."

Star shook her head, "Jackie, Marco has had a crush on you for the longest time and-"

"But I have a crush on him!" Janna shouted and the two looked at her, "I mean…yeah, I steal his house keys, but that's just so he has to talk to me to get them back…I'm a terrible person, huh?"

Star ignored the blue-haired young woman and continued, "And I also have a crush on him, and this is going to help all of us as well as him. If you two don't want to help, say so now and you can forget about this," Janna and Jackie stared at Star and Star nodded, "Okay, so now all we have to do is find a few more candidates and we will talk to them in school tomorrow."

"And then once everything is settled and we talk to Marco, we're going to have to tell our parents about this," Janna groaned, tightly holding her beanie.

Marco stood in front of two fresh grave as a cool wind blew past him, "Grandma, grandpa, my life is going to hell. You two died in that accident, and now the girl of my dreams and very best friend will be leaving at the end of the school year. I don't know what to do," he sat down and cupped a hand over his eyes and shook his head, "I'm confused and I have no idea what to do," he sat in silence as the wind blew past him.

Star, Janna and Jackie sat in Marco's room, a piece of paper in front of them and a pen in Star's hand. Hearing the doorknob turn, Star quickly picked up the piece of paper and shoved it in her purse before the three of them stood up and looked at the door. The door opened and Marco stepped inside. He looked up and frowned before shaking his head, "Marco," Star smiled and ran up to her best friend, "I'm glad you're here. We have something to tell you," Marco arched a brow in confusion before Star took a deep breath and began explaining everything to him.

Marco stared at the three young women in front of him and shook his head, "Okay…what? You three are doing what?"

"We're going to give you a-"

"I heard Jackie, but…what? This is wrong on so many levels and…and it's not even legal an-"

"It's legal on Mewni, and that's where we're all going after graduation." Star frowned and walked over to Marco, taking hold of his hand, "I know this is a surprise, but we're trying to help cheer you up, Marco." Marco sighed and Star pouted, "You don't want us to help?"

"What? No, no, I do…but…if I agree to this…I'm going to end up hurting you three one way or another and-" before he could finish, the sound of a car horn could be heard from the street below.

Jackie walked over to the window and looked down, "Well my mom's here." She looked back and smiled, "We'll give you a ride home, Janna,"

"Cool," Janna smirked before kissing Marco's left cheek, "We'll talk more about this tomorrow," she turned and walked out of the room as Jackie walked up to Marco and kissed his cheek before following Janna out of the room.

Star smiled and looked at her best friend, "Well…it looks like Janna and Jackie already agreed to be a part of this," she kissed his cheek and began walking towards the door, "And I'm sure the other girls will understand too,"

"Yeah…wait…other girls? What other girls, Star?" he looked back to see Star closing the door and heard the door leading to Star's room open then close. He sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "What is she doing? What is she planning?"

He walked over to his bed and laid down before taking a deep breath, "I know Star means well…but if this is her idea of trying to cheer me up…I got a bad feeling it's going to end badly. If it were just Star, Jackie and Janna, I might be able to handle it, but Star said something about more girls…and I don't want to hurt anyone…what am I going to do?" he yawned and closed his eyes, "I could either tell Star I'm not interested with having a harem and risk hurting hers, Janna's and Jackie's feelings, along with whoever wanted to join, or I can try and find a way to make time for the girls involved and end up…tired," he turned on his side and fell into an uneasy sleep.

 **Okay, like I said, this is going to be a reboot to my story With Star's Help. It's going to be barrowing some elements from that story, along with having some of its own. I'm going to keep the old one up for a while so people can read that one if they want. Anyway, for now, as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bedrock Armor: Good to know.**

 **Star's Keyblade4114: Always expected the unexpected when it comes to me. Keep reading to see where it goes.**

 **Or-lan-do626: Maybe. I mean I am going to add Hekapoo for sure, but I'm debating about Higgs. She wasn't exactly a great character when she was introduced, but you'll never know.**

 **Here's the second chapter. Enjoy.**

Star and Marco walked down the street to school in silence. Marco looked at his best friend and arched a brow, "So…Star…what did you mean by the others? I thought it was just going to be you, Janna and Jackie." Star looked at him and Marco shook his head, "I mean don't get me wrong, I think it's great you're doing this, but…I know this is legal on Mewni and everything, but what if I screw up and accidently hurt one of you, or all of you or-"

"Marco, calm down," Star smiled and rubbed his back, "You don't have to worry about any of that. We know you won't intentionally hurt any of us and even if you do, that's fine. We've agreed to this and we know the consequences of being in a harem like this," Marco arched a brow and Star held his hand, "C'mon Marco, we need to get to school," before Marco could respond, Star began pulling him down the street.

Marco walked over to his locker and Star walked past him down the hall. Marco looked up in confusion and arched a brow, "Star? Your locker is right next to mine, remember?"

"I know, but…okay, I'm going to honest, me, Janna and Jackie are going to skip our first classes to talk to the girls who replied to our messages last night and after class we'll come get you and you can talk to the other girls,"

Marco sighed and shook his head, "Okay, just…just stay out of trouble, okay?" Star nodded before walking up to him and kissed him on the cheek before turning back around and walked down the hall.

Star, Janna and Jackie walked into the gym and saw Sabrina Backintosh, Chantelle Hackman, Andrea Hollander, Ashley Dingley, better known as StarFan13 and Hope Hadley sitting on the bleachers. They looked up and Andrea arched a brow, "Okay, so…what's going on? Why did you three ask to see us?"

"Well…we're all here because of one thing, Marco," the five girls looked confused and Star sighed, "Okay, I'm doing this for him because he's my best friend and he's been depressed for a while and after hearing that I'm going back to Mewni at the end of the year worsened his depression and now…I need as many girls as I can get to help him and-"

"A harem…is that even legal?" Ashley asked, "And…why would you need help?" Star sighed and shook her head before she began explaining everything to the girls.

The gym fell silent while Andrea, Chantelle, Sabrina, Ashley and Hope stared at Star, Janna and Jackie with wide eyes. Sabrina opened her mouth, ready to speak, when the sound of a dimensional portal opening caught their attention. They looked up and Star slightly smiled as she saw Hekapoo and a young, red-haired woman step through the portal, "What's going on? Who are you two?" Chantelle demanded.

"Easy, my name is Hekapoo and Star contacted me last night," the demoness answered.

Everyone looked at the young woman, who sighed and shook her head, "The princess called me last night and asked if I can help. I might be a squire, but my knight is so ungrateful…I just needed to get away from him for a while," she took a deep breath, "My name is Higgs," Star took a deep breath and shook her head before she introduced everyone and explained everything to Hekapoo and Higgs.

The sound of a bell filling the air caught everyone's attention and Jackie sighed, "Okay, you seven wait here. We're going to go get Marco and try to explain everything to him and hopefully not scare him away," they nodded as Star, Janna and Jackie walked out of the gym.

Star, Janna and Jackie walked up to Marco and Star tapped him on his shoulder. Marco looked back in confusion and arched a brow, "Is everything okay?"

"We're ready for you, Marco," Star took him by the hand and the three of them led him down the hall.

The eleven stood in the gym and Marco stared at Andrea, Chantelle, Sabrina, Ashley, Hope, Hekapoo and Higgs and shock and disbelief. He took a deep breath and shook his head, "Why would any of you reply to the messages? You do know if you agree to this, there will be a good chance that I'll accidently hurt one of you, if not all of you,"

"Marco," Star hissed, "Stop trying to scare them away. We're doing this for you, to try and cheer you up, so you don't have to be so damn noble." Marco looked back at her in confusion and Star walked up to him and rubbed his back, "You deserve this Marco, don't ruin it because you're being noble like this. I'm doing this to help you and they already know the possibilities of joining and they're still here."

Marco sighed and Sabrina frowned, "Marco?" he looked at the auburn cheerleader in confusion, "We've known each other since we were babies, and all that time, you've put overs before yourself, even if it meant you'd be unhappy. Well it's our turn to help you. And there's nothing you can say that'll change our minds,"

Marco opened his mouth, ready to speak when the bell rang. He sighed and shook his head, "Okay, we'll discuss this later. Right now we need to get to class," he looked at Hekapoo and Higgs and frowned, "And what are you two going to do? You're not students and-"

"We're going to take care of that," Hekapoo assured, "We'll register, and see if we can't be in some classes with you," Marco arched a brow before Star grabbed him by the hand and everyone walked out of the gym and went in separate directions.

 **And here is the second chapter. I decided to add Higgs because…well because why not. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think**


	3. Chapter 3

**Star's Keyblade4114: She might make an appearance in future episodes. You never know.**

 **Shining Light05: I'm not sure. Why, do you want Kelly? I mean if the fans want Kelly then I'll add Kelly.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the next chapter.**

The school day had slowly ended and the students walked out of the educational building and walked away from the building in different directions. Star and Marco, along with Higgs and Hekapoo walked down the street. Marco looked at the demoness and red-haired young woman and sighed, "I'm guessing my family will be your host family for the next few months,"

"Well…do you have a problem with that?" Hekapoo asked and Marco sighed and shook his head, "Good, because you're stuck with us either way,"

Marco rolled his eyes before looking back to see Janna, Jackie, Sabrina, Andrea, Chantelle, Ashley and Hope were following them, "And why are you guys following us? Don't you live in the opposite direction?"

"We have something to take care of," Andrea answered and Marco arched a brow in confusion, "It's nothing to worry about, Marco, we just have something to take care of at your house," Marco shook his head and shrugged his shoulders before they continued to walk down the street.

The group of eleven walked down the street to the Diaz household where they saw seven cars and a chimera drawn carriage outside of the house. Marco frowned and looked at the ten females surrounding him, "Okay, I'll bite, what's going on?"

"Well, we all agreed to be part of this harem, but we, that is all of us, need to talk to our parents," Star answered and Marco shrugged his shoulders before he continued to walk towards the house, "Aren't you going to panic or something?"

"No, I'm not going to panic," Marco shook his head and they looked at him in confusion, "You ten didn't have to do any of this. I barely know Hekapoo and I don't know Higgs at all, so they didn't have to leave their dimensions to be here, and Sabrina…I wasn't exactly a good friend to you on our first day of kindergarten, so you have no reason to want to help so-"

"Marco," Janna sighed and Marco looked back in confusion as Janna slapped the back of his head, "There. Now, we've told you that we're doing this to help you and that you don't have to be this noble, now stop and let's go talk to our parents," Marco sighed and nodded before they walked towards the house.

The eleven sat in the living room while Marco's parents, Star's parents, Jackie's parents, Janna's parents, Andrea's parents, Sabrina's parents, Chantelle's parents, Ashley's parents, Hope's parents and Higgs's parents stared at them. Jackie's mother sighed and shook her head, "Okay, let's be rational. Why would you think we'll let you do this!"

"Mom," Jackie snapped, "Marco's grandparents were killed in an accident, he learned that Star's moving back to Mewni in a few months and Star said that she couldn't help cheer Marco up on her own and so-"

"That she'd make him a harem, knowing full well of its legal statures on Mewni," Moon narrowed her eyes as the adults glared at the half Latino young man, "And what makes you think you are good enough for Star?"

"Nothing," everyone looked at him and he shook his head, "Truth, I don't think I'm good enough for any of these lovely ladies, much less ten of them, but all of them want to help me get over my grandparents' deaths, as hard as that may be, and plus I would like to try to rekindle some past friendships that I've screwed up and…yeah,"

Everyone stared at Marco before Moon cleared her throat and looked at Hekapoo, "And you too, Hekapoo? A member of the High Commission is going to be a part of this?"

"What can I say? I've had a lot of fun playing keep away with Marco when he earned his scissors," Hekapoo smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

The room fell silent before Higgs's father spoke, "Well…we'd like to talk to Marco, alone," everyone looked up before the muscular man narrowed his eyes, "Now," they jumped up as Star, Janna, Jackie, Andrea, Chantelle, Sabrina, Hope Ashley, Hekapoo and Higgs raced up the stairs.

The adults looked at Marco and Marco took a deep breath and slightly smiled, "Okay, so who wants to kick my ass first? Hell I won't even fight back," he looked up and saw the adults staring at him, "If any of you are waiting for a special invitation then you're wasting your time. I'm just going to sit here and wait for one of you to-"

"Just…take care of them, kid," Marco looked up in confusion as he watched the other parents stand up and walk out of the house.

Angie and Rafael looked at their son and Angie sighed, "Marco, I hope you know what you're getting yourself into and I hope you don't hurt any of those girls,"

"I'm not going to, mom," Marco sighed before standing up, "I'll be in my room," he turned and began walking up the stairs.

Marco laid on his bed with his arms behind his head as he looked up at the ceiling. Hearing the door open, he looked up and saw Andrea stepping into the room. Confused, he looked around before looked at the cheerleader and arched a brow, "Problem?" Andrea shook her head, "Um…so uh…are you girls going to call your parents and ask them to pick you up or are you going to ask my parents to drop you-"

"We called our parents earlier and…well since it's the weekend they said they we can stay here, provided we'd stay in Star's room," Marco shrugged his shoulders before lying back down and Andrea walked up to him and laid down next to him, "So…what possessed you to say that?" Marco looked at her in confusion, "What possessed you to say that you don't think you're not good enough for any of us?"

"Because it's the truth, I didn't think Star would do this for me, I didn't think any of the girls in this harem would agree to this, and I don't feel like I'm good enough for any of you,"

"Noble dork," Andrea smiled and rolled her eyes and looked up at the ceiling, "Sabrina was right, you usually put others before yourself, even if it makes you miserable. Out of everyone in the world, you do deserve a little happiness and no one, not our parents and not you are going to change our minds,"

"Heh, well…I can't say I don't appreciate this. None of you girls had to do this…but you do know if Brittney learns that you, Chantelle and Sabrina are a part of this, she's going to make your lives hell at school,"

"It's not like she does that already," Andrea sighed and scooted closer to Marco, "So if she finds out, she finds out. We'll months away from graduation and I don't think there's much she can do to us," Marco sighed and nodded and the two of them laid on the bed in silence.

 **This chapter wasn't going to have much going on except the introduction of the parents and a brief opinion base deal with them and Marco. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Shining Light05: Well I do see that as a new challenge and I love challenges and I might even have an idea on how to add her.**

 **Star's Keyblade4114: Not really, but I needed one of the parents to snap, so Higgs's father was elected.**

 **Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

Marco woke up to the sound of the door leading to Star's room open and close before hearing someone walking down the hall and down the stairs. Sighing, he tossed the covers aside, stood up and walked out of his room and down the stairs.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, he turned and walked towards the kitchen. Entering the kitchen, he saw Higgs standing above the sink, panting and grunting, "Higgs?" Higgs jumped and looked back with her arms behind her back, "What are you doing up? It's the middle of the night?" Higgs looked away and Marco walked up to her slowly, "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing, go back to bed," Marco ignored her and continued to walk over to her, "Hey nerd, didn't you hear me? I said-" Marco grabbed her arms and pulled them out from behind her back and looked down in shock at the several scars covering her forearms.

He looked up and arched a brow, "What the hell? Higgs, are you hurting yourself?" Higgs slapped Marco's hands away before crossing her arms and looked away with narrowed eyes, "Higgs, you shouldn't be hurting yourself like-"

"I'm not hurting myself, nerd," Marco arched a brow and Higgs sighed and shook her head, "My knight…he isn't exactly the most understanding knight out there and…I'll be honest, it sucks and-"

"So why don't you squire for your mom or dad?"

"It's the law, I can't be a squire for my parents because the law of the kingdom. It pretty much says that my parents will treat me really well because…well because they're my parents…and I was stuck with an ungrateful bastard who questioned every little thing and if I screw up in the slightest he'd…he'd do this,"

She held her arms out and Marco narrowed his eyes, "I'm used to it, really, but I have to change the bandages every few days to keep the newer cuts from getting infected."

"That won't do anything," Higgs looked at him and Marco walked past her and opened a drawer and pulled out a small, yellow tube, "This will help the cuts from getting infected." Opening the tube, he dabbed a clear ointment onto his finger before rubbing it on Higgs's arms.

Marco wrapped fresh bandages around Higgs's arms and took a deep breath, "Okay, that should be good." He looked up and frowned, "So…is there anyone outside of us who know about this?" Higgs frowned and shook her head. Marco sighed and slightly smiled, "Okay, follow me," he walked towards the living room and Higgs looked at him in confusion, "You need what I like to call the Diaz Special. We'll go pick some really bad horror movies and then I'll make us some of my famous nachos and-"

"And what's that supposed to do?"

"We'll pick our movies, I'll come back in here to make my famous nachos, we'll sit in the living room, watch the movies, eat the nachos and possibly end up pissing ourselves laughing." Higgs arched a brow and Marco shook his head, "I usually do this for my friends when they're in a bad mood,"

"You are one strange nerd," Higgs chuckled and shook her head, "Well, I won't argue with you if you say it'll help me feel better," Marco nodded as the two of them walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.

An empty plate sat on the coffee table while Higgs and Marco sat on the couch and the TV screen being the only source of light. Marco looked over at Higgs and saw she had fallen asleep. He sighed, picked up the plate and stood up before walking into the kitchen.

He walked back into the living room and turned the TV off before picking the young woman up bridal style and began walking towards the stairs. While walking up the stairs, Higgs began to stir and slowly opened her eyes. Looking up, she saw that she was in Marco's arms, "Hey nerd, I can walk you know,"

"Really? So if I were to put you down right now, you're telling me you'll walk up the rest of the stairs and go to Star's room without a problem?" Higgs groaned and Marco chuckled as he carefully set her down, "Okay, now you can walk,"

"Yes well…thanks nerd," she turned and continued to walk up the stairs and Marco shrugged his shoulders and followed her.

Marco laid down on his bed and took a deep breath before closing his eyes, only to open them a second later when he felt the bed sink in. Looking down, he saw Higgs lying down next to him, "Um…is there a problem?"

"I don't remember where I was sleeping, so I decided to keep you company," Higgs yawned before closing her eyes, "Goodnight, you big nerd," Marco sighed as he heard Higgs's breathing began to even out, "And thanks…for the help downstairs," she mumbled as she scooted closer to him.

Marco sighed and shook his head, ' _What the hell have I gotten myself into here? I have ten extraordinary lovely ladies who are willing to be in this harem Star made for me to help try and cheer me up. I barely know Hekapoo, I don't know much about Higgs other than the knight she works for is a jerk…I don't know why she wouldn't tell her parents about that,_ ' he looked over at his dimensional scissors resting on his desk and he narrowed his eyes, ' _Maybe I should go have a chat with this knight first thing tomorrow morning and maybe teach him some damn manners too,_ '

Hearing Higgs moan, he looked down in a panic and saw her nuzzling closer to him with a frown crossing her lips. He sighed and shook his head while he listened to Higgs's breathing and moaning. He frowned and shook his head, "I can't imagine the hell she's been through with that knight she's working for, but after tomorrow she won't have to worry," he looked up at the night sky and stared at the cold moon.

 **Okay, just a brief moment with Higgs in this chapter. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Star's Keyblade4114: Yes she does and…I'm sort of surprised…until she openly admitted that the room they were in was her old room and the monster dolls and then Mina saying that…yeah, it came as s shocker, but it sounds like it will make an interesting plot device for future episodes. I wonder how Eclipsa is going to handle the news that people are after her daughter.**

 **Shining Light50: Right. Good to know.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

Marco opened his eyes and looked down to see Higgs still sleeping, a trail of drool dripping from the corner of her mouth. He slightly smiled as he carefully moved away from Higgs and stood up before walking out of the room. He walked across the hall and opened the door leading to Star's room and saw the Star, Janna, Jackie, Sabrina, Andrea, Chantelle, Hope, Ashley and Hekapoo were all sleeping as well. Slowly closing the door, he turned and walked back into his room.

He picked his dimensional scissors up, he sighed and looked back at Higgs, noticing her wrapped arms, "I said I was going to talk to this knight and I'm going to go talk to this knight," he opened a portal and quickly jumped through it before closing it behind him.

The girls met up in the hall where everyone looked at Higgs. Higgs looked at them in confusion and arched a brow, "What?"

"Why are you in Marco's room and where is Marco?" Jackie asked as they looked into the empty room behind Higgs.

"He opened a portal," everyone looked at Hekapoo and she sighed, "I don't know where he went, but I sense a portal being ripped open and-" before Hekapoo could finish, they heard the sound of a low growl growing louder.

The ten of them raced down the hall and looked out the window and saw Marco riding dragon-cycle with a green-haired girl sitting behind him. The ten walked away from the window and down the hall and down the stairs.

Walking out the front door, they saw Marco climbing off the dragon-cycle before helping the green-haired female down, "Marco," he stopped as his body stiffened, "Where were you and why is Kelly with you?" Star slowly asked as she walked up to him.

"Well…I originally went to go talk to someone, something happened, I went to go get Nachos because…well because she is my dragon-cycle after all and Kelly is with me because I found her wandering around…she said something about her and Tad having a fight and-"

"And Marco is covered in blood," Kelly interrupted Marco and rolled her eyes.

The ten ran up to them and turned Marco around, seeing blood caked on his face and on his clothes, "Marco, where were you and why are you covered in blood?" Chantelle asked and Marco looked away with narrowed eyes, "What happened?"

"Nothing, I just got into a bloody altercation with the bastard I went to go talk to, something happened and now I'm confused…I'm going to get washed."

He tried to walk past the girls when Hope grabbed him by his bloodstained hoodie and he looked back in confusion, "Where were you and what happened?"

"I don't know, now can I go get washed?" Hope sighed and released Marco's hoodie and Marco stepped inside.

Star, Janna, Jackie, Hekapoo, Ashley, Andrea, Chantelle, Sabrina, Hope, Higgs and Kelly sat in Star's room, everyone looking at Kelly in confusion, "What?"

"Did Marco fight Tad and are you trying to cover for him?"

"No, he was covered in blood when he found me, he said something strange happened and he left it at that. I asked if I can come with him to get away from Tad and he said sure and then that's when we arrived." Star sighed and frowned, "What's wrong Star?"

Star shook her head, "Marco isn't the type of guy to get violent like that for nothing. What happened and who was he talking to?"

Everyone looked at Higgs and she arched a brow, "What?"

"You spent the night with him, do you have any idea what happened to him?" Ashley asked.

Higgs bit her lip and looked away, "If you know anything, you might want to tell us, because rather you tell us now or we interrogate Marco, we're-"

"If I had to guess, I'd say he want to go to Mewni to talk to the knight I was squiring for, but after that, I don't know." Higgs interrupted Hekapoo and shook her head.

"Um…okay, now that we got that figured out, maybe someone can answer me this. What is going on and why would Marco attack a knight?" everyone looked at Kelly and Kelly looked at them in confusion, "What's going on and why do you ten seem to be concern about Marco?" Star took a deep breath as she began explaining everything to Kelly.

Kelly stared at the ten in shock and disbelief before shaking her head, "So…just because his grandparents died and you're going to go back to Mewni in a few months, you decided to do this for him…why?"

"Because Marco's my best friend and I want to try and help him. He is the least selfish person I know and he deserves to be happy and-"

"Um…is there an opening?" everyone looked at the green-haired, young woman and Kelly adjusted her glasses, "Well…on the ride back here, he's been comforting me over the break up…he asked me what the fight was about and he respected me when I told him I wasn't ready to talk about it."

Janna, Jackie, Hekapoo, Andrea, Ashley, Chantelle, Sabrina, Hope and Higgs looked at Star and Star sighed and shook her head, "Well…we'll have to see what Marco thinks about this. He was in shock when we told him about this harem, and he was in even more shock when he saw the other candidates, if we tell him there will be one more joining then we might accidently send him to the hospital due to cardiac arrest," Kelly frowned and slowly nodded.

Marco stood in the shower, feeling the water hit his body when he felt a cold feeling run down his spine. He poked his head out of the shower door and looked around with narrowed eyes, "Why do I got this bad feeling all of a sudden? Like something is going to happen and I don't like it," he sighed and shook his head before stepping back into the shower.

 **And Kelly is basically in. What happened to Marco…well you're going to keep reading to find out, and no, it's not the same as my original idea to this story. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Star's Keyblade4114: Yes and no because no one is going to know what I have planned.**

 **RobLebron: Nothing naughty quite yet, but soon. As for fighting the knight, everything will be explained here.**

 **Shining Light50: Thanks. Marco's altercation will be explained, probably in this chapter.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

Marco walked into his room and sat at his desk. Feeling someone tap him on his shoulder, he looked back and saw Higgs standing behind him, "Did you really have to go to Mewni to beat him to death?"

"I didn't beat him to death," Higgs arched a brow and Marco sighed as he shook his head, "I know, with the amount of blood I was covered in, you'd think he was dead, but…I'll be honest, I was trying to be civil with him, but you were right, he is a bastard,"

"I'm so glad it took you going to Mewni to believe me," Higgs sighed before sitting down on the bed, "So what happened? How did you go from trying to talk to him to being covered in his blood?"

"I tried to confront him about the way he treats you, and tell him how he can't abuse you like that for every little screw up," Higgs frowned and Marco let out a disgusted groan as he shook his head, "He talked about you like you were a piece of property and-"

"And so you decided to kick his ass, right?"

"That got my blood boiling, but not to the point where I snapped," Higgs arched a brow and Marco sighed, "He then said something about making you his…making you his…his bitch, excuse the blue language, I don't like talking that way about anyone," Higgs frowned and looked away, "I tried to remain calm and asked him what he meant by that and he told me that he was going to…well I uh don't know how to say this but he wanted to-"

"It's okay, nerd, I get it," Higgs hugged her knees to her chest, "So…is that when you beat the hell out of him?"

"There was this strange light and then the next thing I knew, we were both in midair and I was beating the hell out of him." Marco leaned back and stared up at the ceiling, "That's never happened before…but I have a strange feeling it'll happen again and I need to talk to my parents about it," Higgs sighed and nodded before they heard a knock at the door and looked up to see Star and Kelly walking into the room, "Hey Star, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything is fine Marco," Star answered before gesturing to Kelly, "Um…Marco, say hello to the recent member,"

"Recent member? To wha…no, Star, this is wrong and you know it. Kelly just got out of a relationship and I don't want to hurt her and-"

"Marco…I want this," Kelly interrupted Marco and Marco looked at her, "Just…trust me here, okay?" Marco arched a brow and Kelly sighed, "I need some comfort too, and if being in a shared relationship means I get that then I don't mind,"

Marco sighed and shook his head, "Alright…but I really wish you would've talked to me first," Star frowned and Marco stood up, "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go talk to my parents,"

"That's fine, we need to talk," Marco looked at Star in confusion and arched a brow, "I mean me, Janna, Jackie, Andrea, Sabrina, Chantelle, Ashley, Hope, Hekapoo, Higgs and Kelly, so you go talk to your parents and we'll be in my room," Marco sighed and shrugged his shoulders before walking out of his room and down the hall to his parents' room.

Marco sighed and knocked on the door leading to his parents' bedroom. The door opened and his mother stood in front of him and looked at him in confusion, "What's wrong, hijo?"

"Mom…I need to ask you something," Angie arched a brow, "Well…I went to Mewni earlier to take care of something, and then the next thing I knew I was in midair fighting someone," Angie's eyes widened, "So I was hoping you and dad could shed a little-"

"Your father has no idea about this, Marco," Angie sighed and shook her head, "Follow me," she walked out of the room and down the hall to the stairs and Marco followed his mother.

Angie and Marco walked down the street. Marco looked at his mother and arched a brow, "So…mom…are you going to tell me what's going on or what?"

"Hijo…I was hoping I wouldn't have to tell you this, but I knew it was a matter of time," Angie sighed and shook her head before looking at her son, "Marco, your grandparents and I…we're not from earth,"

"Wait what?"

"We're from Mewni, like Star, and in fact, we were a royal family, the Dragonfly family," Marco's eyes widened and Angie took a deep breath, "After Queen Moon's mother passed, the royal families started to fall apart and my parents brought me to earth to try and keep me safe where I met your father and we got married. Once you were born, I knew it would be a matter of time before you started to tap into your magic and go through Mewberty, and so I had to keep that part hidden from the world and when you went through Mewberty, I kept you home so you wouldn't accidently rape any of the girls at your school."

"Wait…what?"

"And then after that, I used a spell to alter your memories, I'm not proud of lying to you, but it was to help protect you," Angie frowned and sighed, "Hijo, I need you to think, what was it that sent you into Dragonfly territory, and how did you come across this secret?" Marco sighed and looked away, "Marco, I need to know how you came across this secret,"

"It's…not my place to tell, but-"

"Whatever happened will stay between us,"

Marco sighed and shook his head, "Okay, but you can't tell anyone, especially the girls," confused, Angie nodded, "Like I said, I went to Mewni to take care of something, and that something was talking to the knight Higgs squired for. As it turns out, he's a jerk who will abuse Higgs for the simplest of mess ups and when I told him that he can't do that, he talked about her like she was a piece of property. He then made a comment about wanting to rape her and then that's when everything started," Angie's eyes widened and Marco frowned, "You can't tell Higgs I told you, she was uncomfortable telling me last night and I don't want her to think I can't be trusted with her secrets. She, along with the others, are very nice and I don't want to hurt any of them and-"

"Your secret is safe with me, hijo," Angie frowned and shook her head, "And remember, us being from Mewni is our little secret. Only a few people know of this," Marco nodded as the two of them continued to walk down the street.

Marco walked up the stairs and walked to his room. He reached for the knob when he heard the door to Star's room. He looked back and saw Star, Janna and Jackie walking out of the room and up to him, a piece of paper in Star's hand. She held her hand out and Marco took the paper and looked down, "Star, Jackie, Janna, Ashley, Sabrina, Higgs, Andrea, Hekapoo, Chantelle, Kelly, Hope and what am I looking at here?"

"That's the dating list," Star answered and Marco looked at them in confusion, "It's simple, we'll start tomorrow and then you and Jackie on Monday, then on Tuesday it's you and Janna, are you following?"

"Um…yeah, okay, I guess that makes sense,"

"One more thing," Janna smirked and Marco arched a brow, "We-"

Jackie and Star covered her mouth and Jackie smiled and shook her head, "Don't worry about Janna, Marco, she's just a little tired, she did stay up late last night," Marco arched a brow, "Just…go do whatever it is you're about to do. We still have a few things to talk about," Marco sighed and shrugged his shoulders before turning around and walked into his room.

Star and Jackie looked at Janna and Star quietly hissed, "I'll tell him we'll be spending the night with him after our date tomorrow. We don't want to scare him,"

"Yes, because doing that won't scare him and-"

"We're doing this my way, don't forget who's in charge here," Star hissed, "We're here to help him, not scare him. I'll explain everything to him tomorrow night when I climb into bed with him,"

Janna sighed and shook her head, "Fine, whatever, as long as I don't get kicked out, I won't complain," the three turned and walked back into Star's room.

 **I didn't expect to get this chapter done this soon, and yes, I am making the knight an unlikeable asshole for a number of reasons in this story, the most obvious being Angie's and Marco's past and ties to Mewni. I don't know if anyone else used this idea before and if you did, I hope I don't accidently steal a good portion of your idea and vice versa.**

 **As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Jss2141: Yes, he has eleven girls and he's part Mewman,**

 **Shining Light50: Good to hear. Really? I suppose that can be funny in a future chapter.**

 **Star's Keyblade4114: I see it as a possibility too, but until we get the new episodes all we can do is speculate on what's to come, but with recent and past evidence, Starco will rise.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

Star, Janna, Jackie, Andrea, Chantelle, Sabrina, Hekapoo, Higgs, Hope, Ashley and Kelly sat in Star's room in silence for several moments. Hekapoo sighed and everyone looked at her, "So…we're going to officially start tomorrow?"

"Yeah, Marco was a little confused at first, but he understands," Star smiled, "And don't forget, nothing sexual in the group until Marco is comfortable with-" before Star could finish, the strum of a guitar caught their attention and they looked up at the door before standing up and walked out of the room.

The eleven stood outside of Marco's room where they heard the strum of a guitar grow louder. Opening the door slightly, the eleven of them peered through the crack and saw Marco sitting on his bed, a guitar resting on his lap as he strummed a few cords, "What's he doing?" Ashley asked before being shushed by the others as they listened.

" _When you feel all alone  
and the world has turned its back on you.  
Give me a moment please  
to tame your wild, wild heart._

 _I know you feel  
like the walls are closing in on you  
it's hard relief  
and people can be so cold._

 _When darkness is upon your door  
and you feel like you can't take anymore._"

Everyone looked at Star and she looked at them in confusion before quietly hissing, "What?"

"Did you know he can sing?" Kelly asked and Star shook her head, "But you've been living with him for almost-"

"I know, but he's been living in Hekapoo's dimension for sixteen years. Maybe you can ask her if-"

"I didn't know," Hekapoo sighed as they continued to look at Marco through the slightly opened door, "I think we should leave. This seems like it's a private moment and we're not supposed to be here," the others nodded in agreement before turning around and walked back to Star's room.

Star laid on her bed, staring up at the ceiling with her arms behind her head while everyone else laid on the floor. She sighed and sat up as she looked around the room and the strum of a guitar slowly faded. She stood up and carefully walked across the room and opened the door.

She walked across the hall and opened the door to Marco's room and saw him lying on the bed with his arms behind his head, "Marco?" Marco looked up as Star walked into the room, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Star, but what are you doing up? Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"I wanted to see if my best bestie is okay," she walked over to him and laid down next to him, "And I decided to keep you company too. I mean it's a little cramped in my room, so I wanted to spend the night cuddling with my best friend," she wrapped an arm around his torso and scooted closer to him, "You don't mind, do you?"

Marco sighed and shook his head as he wrapped an arm around her and held her close to him, "No, I guess I can use the company tonight," Star smiled and laid her head on Marco's chest, "And I wanted to thank you," Star looked up in confusion and Marco took a deep breath, "You didn't have to do this for me. You could've gone home and forget about me, but instead-"

"Marco, you're my best friend, I can never do that to you," Star smiled and Marco frowned, "So…what did you have to talk to your parents about?" Marco's eyes widened and Star sat up, "Is everything okay? You look like you've seen a ghost,"

"Um…is nothing important Estrella, just something I needed to ask my mom and to be perfectly honest I forgot what she said," Star hummed and narrowed her eyes as she leaned closer to Marco, "I'm serious Star, I don't remember,"

"Hmm…okay, if you say so," she laid back down and forced Marco to laid down as well, "We need to get some sleep. Don't forget, we have a date tomorrow,"

Marco smiled as he lightly rubbed Star's back, "Yeah, I remember Star," he lightly kissed the top of her head as the two of them drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

 **Just a small dose of filler. Sorry about that, but I'm planning something and it's not ready yet, so I decided to write a simple filler for you guys. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Star's Keyblade4114: Yeah…it won't be fun for him. It'll either happen in this chapter or the next.**

 **Shining Light50: Heh, yeah, I can see that happening. Who knows, it might actually come in handy.**

 **Jss2141: Thanks. Crash and Burn by Savage Garden. It's pretty old, but my cousin was listening to it while I was writing that chapter and I was babysitting her at the time and it got stuck in my head.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

Star and Marco stepped through a portal where loud music filled the air and strobe lights flashed. Marco looked at his best friend and slightly smiled, "If the Bounce Lounge hadn't closed, I would've brought you there, but I hope the Wicked Knights Club will be good enough!"

"It's fine Marco!" Star shouted over the loud music before grabbing Marco by the hand and pulled him through the crowd of patrons.

The two laughed and danced as sweat ran down their faces. The two sat down at a table and panted, trying to catch their breath. Marco looked over at his best friend and smirked, "Hey, I'm going to get us something to drink!" Star continued to laugh as she nodded and Marco stood up and walked away.

Star sighed and shook her head, "I'm glad we're helping Marco, but I feel like he's hiding something from us," feeling someone tap her on her shoulder, she looked up and saw a three-eyed figure standing next to her, "Um…can I help you?"

"What's a beautiful thing like you doing in a place like this alone?" Star frowned as the figure smirked and wrapped an arm around her, "Let's blow this pop stand and go to another-" before he could finish, he fell back with a force.

The figure looked up and Marco glared at him with narrowed eyes, "I don't know what the hell you're doing, but she isn't here alone!" he looked at Star and handed her a water bottle, "Here!" Star slightly smiled and took the water bottle from him. Marco looked back and saw the figure had vanished, "Damn coward!" he looked at Star and frowned, "Are you okay!"

"I'm fine, Marco, let's not worry about that guy!" Marco arched a brow and Star smiled and shook her head, "We're here to have fun, not fight some three-eyed freak! Star grabbed him by the hand and pulled him away from the table.

The music soon ended and the patrons began opening portals and stepped through them. Marco opened a portal and looked at Star with a slight smile, "So…are you ready to go home?" Star frowned and Marco sighed, "Star, a lot of dimensional hotspots are closing, and the only hotspot that is opened all day and night closed its doors for good a few years ago,"

Star sighed and nodded, "Alright, I guess we should go home then," the two stepped through the portal before it closed behind them.

The two stood in the middle of the living room and saw Higgs, Hekapoo and Kelly glaring at a knight and Marco narrowed his eyes and hissed, "You again? I thought after nearly killing you, you'd learn a lesson,"

"Nonsense boy, I am merely here to retrieve my squire," the knight answered and looked at Higgs, "And with that, come along squire, my armor needs polishing and-"

"She told us what you've done to her," Hekapoo hissed and narrowed her eyes, "And she's not going anywhere with you. She's under my protection,"

Star frowned and stepped forward, "And I'm placing her under the protection of the Butterfly family,"

The knight smirked and chuckled, "And I'm supposed to care that she has the protection of the Butterfly family and Hekapoo? I've fought countless battles, going against the royal family and a member of the High Commission will be meaningless and-"

"And she also has the protection of the Dragonfly family," everyone looked back at Marco as he stood next to Star and narrowed his eyes, "Higgs, along with Kelly, Hekapoo, Star, Janna Ordonia, Jackie Thomas, Hope Hadley, Ashley Dingley, Sabrina Backintosh, Andrea Hollander and Chantelle Hackman are all placed under the protective watch of the Dragonfly family," Marco smirked as the knight grunted in frustration, "So go ahead, go after one of them, I dare you. I'm just itching to fight you again,"

"Marco…what are you talking about?" the knight growled before opening a portal and ran through it as it closed behind him, "Marco Diaz!" he looked at his best friend in confusion, "What was that about? What Dragonfly family?"

Marco frowned and took a deep breath, "My mom…she uh…she and my grandparents were originally from Mewni," they stared at him in disbelief and Marco rubbed the back of his head, "My mom told me yesterday…she said after…something happened on Mewni, the royal families began falling apart and my grandparents brought my mom to earth to keep her safe and she met my dad and-"

"And you and your mom are members of a royal family?" Hekapoo arched a brow and Marco slowly nodded, "And you couldn't tell any of us because why?"

"My mom said it was a secret and that I shouldn't tell anyone," the air between the five grew thick with tension and Marco took a deep breath, "But…after sir jackass came back, I had to put all of you under the protection of my family and…no one else can know about this. My mom will kill me if she knew I told anyone about this," without waiting for a response, Marco walked up the stairs to his room.

Star walked into Marco's room in her nightgown and saw Marco sitting on the bed, "Marco," Marco looked up in confusion and Star walked over to him and sat down next to him, "Why couldn't you tell me about this? I thought we were best friends,"

"We are…but my mom basically made me swear to secrecy…I would've told you if I could've, but…my mom said I couldn't tell anyone and…I'm sorry," Star frowned and wrapped an arm around him and rubbed his back, "Anyway, shouldn't you be getting ready for bed? We have school tomorrow and-"

"Oh…yeah, I forgot to mention…whosever night it is with you will be keeping you company…as in…we will sleep next to you and offer some comfort,"

Marco arched a brow and shook his head, "Okay, I can see that happening with you, Hekapoo, Higgs and Kelly as you four are living here, but what about Janna, Jackie, Ashley, Andrea, Hope, Chantelle and Sabrina? I don't think their parents will go for this and-"

"They'll think of something Marco," Star yawned and pulled Marco down onto the bed and laid down next to him, "But for now, it's my night with you, so you don't have to worry about the others right now," Marco sighed and nodded as Star nuzzled closer to him and Marco wrapped an arm around her and kissed her forehead.

 **Okay, Marco's secret is out, kind of. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Jss2141: Yeah, they're going to learn his secret soon enough. Well…keep reading to see what I have planned.**

 **Star's Keyblade4114: Yes, he dropped a bombshell. She might, she might.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

The students sat in their classes, focusing on their schoolwork when the sound of the PA system hissing caught everyone's attention, "Will Star Butterfly, Higgs Foley, Kelly Greene, Hekapoo and Marco Diaz report to the Principal's Office. Star Butterfly, Higgs Foley, Kelly Greene, Hekapoo and Marco Diaz to the Principal's Office." The five looked at each other before standing up and walked out of the classroom.

Walking down the hall in confusion towards the principal's office, the five looked at each other in confusion and Kelly arched a brow, "So…what did we do?"

"We didn't do anything!" Higgs hissed and narrowed her eyes and the four looked at her, "So why the hell are we in trouble!"

"We know that, but we better go see what the principal wants," Marco sighed and shook his head.

The five stood outside of the office before Marco reached up and opened the door. Looking up, they saw Star's parents, Marco's mother, Kelly's parents and Higgs's parents glaring daggers at them and their eyes widened, "Get in here," Angie said in a cold voice and the five slowly stepped into the office.

The five looked away from the adults and Angie glared at her son, "Hijo, you promised me you wouldn't tell anyone about our family's past. So why would you declare protection for everyone under the Dragonfly name?" Marco sighed and shook his head, "Marco Ubaldo Dragonfly, you have ten seconds to answer me or you're grounded for a month, do you hear-"

"Sir Stabby…my knight, came to your house last night. Star and Hekapoo placed me under their protection and Sir Stabby didn't seem to care, and so Marco…he placed all of us under the protection of the Dragonfly family,"

"Okay," her mother sighed and shook her head, "And why would Princess Butterfly and Hekapoo place you under their protection and why would…Prince Dragonfly do the same? And better question, what does Sir Stabby have to do with any of this?" Higgs frowned, crossed her arms and looked away.

The adults looked at the five and the five looked away. Moon cleared her throat, catching everyone's attention, "You said that Marco declared protection on the others, correct? So maybe we should call them here as well," the office fell silence and Moon shook her head, "Very well, we'll just call your little friends and-"

"He's been abusing Higgs," Marco narrowed his eyes and everyone looked at him.

Higgs frowned as she leaned closer and quietly hissed, "What are you doing, nerd? You can't tell them, my parents will take me home and-"

"I'm trying to look out for you and keep this Sir Stabby from coming back and hurting you again," Marco sighed and shook his head, "You're under Star's and Hekapoo's protection, not to mention mine, but if other people know what this knight has done to you then maybe he will get what he deserves," he looked at Higgs and Higgs crossed her arms and looked away, "Do you want me to continue the story or do you want to explain to them what he does?"

Higgs frowned before sighing and shaking her head, "He's right…Sir Stabby isn't the nicest of knights," she removed the bandages from her arms and the adults stared in shock and disbelief at the scars coving her forearms, "And Marco told me the day he went to confront Sir Stabby, he made a comment about want to…well…take something from me, and that's when-"

"That's when Marco tapped into his magic and turned into Dragonfly Marco," Angie sighed and shook her head, "I admit, I feel guilty lying to my son all these years, but I was just trying to protect him," she looked at Marco and frowned, "And why would you think it was a good idea to announce our family's history like that?"

"Just a precaution," Marco frowned and shook his head, "I just wanted to make sure this Sir Stabby jackass knew that I won't hesitate to kill him,"

"And when are you planning to tell the others of this?" Kelly's father arched a brow and looked at Marco, "I mean you did place them under the protection of the Dragonfly family, right?" Marco sighed and nodded, "So are you going to tell them anytime soon?"

"I'll tell when I feel like it's a good time to tell them," everyone looked at Marco and he sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "I don't think they need to know about any of this just yet, and until they are in danger, they won't know about it," the office fell into an awkward silence before Marco groaned, "Well if that's why all of are here for, I think we'll just get back to-"

"Actually kid, we'd like to talk to you…alone," Higgs's father narrowed his eyes and Marco swallowed hard as Star, Hekapoo, Higgs and Kelly slowly walked out of the office and closed the door behind them.

The adults looked at Marco and Higgs's mother arched a brow, "Okay boy, what exactly did Higgs mean? What was Sir Stabby going to take from her?" Marco narrowed his eyes, growled and looked away, "Boy, all of us are allowing you to date our daughters, the very least you can do is answer my question. What was it that Sir Stabby wanted from my daughter?"

"It's not my place to tell," Marco shook his head and took a deep breath, "Higgs is probably pissed at me for telling you that Sir Stabby has been abusing her, and if I tell you what he said, she'll never forgive me,"

"Hijo, you're trying to protect these girls, maybe telling them would help," his mother assured and Marco shook his head, "Marco, you will answer the question, or you grounded for two months,"

"Mom, that's not…whatever, he was going to rape Higgs," the adults looked at him in shock and Angie frowned as Marco shook his head, "Now you guys know. You didn't hear it from me, I'm going back to class, goodbye,"

He turned and walked towards the door when he felt a hand on his shoulder and heard Higgs's father ask, "Why didn't you kill him?" Marco stopped and looked down, "You're a member of the Dragonfly family, you had the perfect opportunity to kill Sir Stabby, but you allowed him to live and-"

"I beat him within an inch of his life," he looked back with a hardened look, "I don't like killing, I don't even like the thought of killing, so I thought if this Sir Stabby was near death, he'd back down, but I was wrong, he came to the house last night and that's when I decided to place these lovely ladies under the Dragonfly protection,"

He stepped away and began walking towards the door again, "Remember, you didn't hear any of this from me and the next time anyone sees Sir Stabby will be in a casket," he looked back with narrowed eyes as the adults stared at him, "I may not like the thought of killing, but I hate the thought of someone who will openly admit that they'll rape someone even less, and Sir Stabby certainly falls in that category," he turned and walked out of the office, carefully closing the door behind him before he walked down the hall to the classroom.

 **Okay, Sir Stabby's action came into light for the most part. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Or-lan-do626: He's not going to turn dark, he has those lovely ladies to make sure of that.**

 **Star's Keyblade4114: So, you think he's dead the next time Marco sees him? Well…I'm not saying you're wrong and I'm not saying you're right. What I am saying is keep reading to see if you are right.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

The final bell rang and the students walked out of the school and walked in separate directions. Star, Hekapoo, Higgs, Kelly, Marco and Jackie walked down the street. Marco looked at Jackie and arched a brow, "So…Jackie, not that I'm not happy you're coming to the house with us, but don't you have to get anything from your house and what about your parents?"

"My parents are working late tonight, I have everything I need with me and I…lost my house keys," Marco arched a brow and Jackie sighed and shook her head, "Don't worry about it Marco, I'm just making it easier for both of us," Marco sighed and shrugged his shoulders as the six of them continued to walk down the street.

Star, Kelly, Hekapoo, Higgs and Jackie sat in Star's room, doing their homework when a knock at the door caught their attention. Standing up, Star walked over to the door and opened it and saw Marco standing on the other end, "Hey Star, is Jackie ready?"

"Yeah, I'm ready Marco," Jackie closed her book and stood up before walking over towards him, "So where are we going?"

"You'll see when we get there…but you might want to wear your helmet until we get there,"

The five looked at him in confusion and Jackie asked, "And why is that?"

"We're taking Nachos to our date and I don't want you, any of you, getting hurt,"

"Then shouldn't you wear a helmet too?"

Marco sighed and shook his head before responding in a deep voice, "Nachos is my dragon-cycle and she won't do anything to hurt me, but I don't know how she'll react to anyone else riding her," the five stared at him in shock as they felt their cheek begin to heat up and Marco smirked, "Well let's go Jackie," Jackie nodded as she and Marco walked down the hall to the stairs.

Hearing the front door open and close, Star, Kelly, Higgs and Hekapoo walked over to the window and looked down to see Marco helping Jackie on the dragon-cycle before climbing on it himself before the dragon-cycle backed out of the driveway and rode down the street.

Star, Higgs and Kelly looked at Hekapoo and Hekapoo arched a brow, "What?"

"Hekapoo, Marco spent sixteen years in your dimension and that's the first time I heard him talk like that, so do you think-"

"If I had to guess, he can do that at will," Hekapoo sighed and shook her head.

The dragon-cycle pulled up in front of a large, vacant building and Marco dismounted before helping Jackie down. Jackie looked up at the abandoned building and frowned before looking at Marco, "You're bringing me to an abandon building for our date?" Marco looked at her and Jackie sighed, "Please tell me you're joking, Marco,"

"I know, but I'm trying to take you girls to the places you'll like," Jackie arched a brow and Marco sighed, "Follow me," he looked at the dragon-cycle and smirked, "We'll be back later Nachos, don't go anywhere," the dragon-cycle growled as the two young adults walked towards the building.

Opening the large door, Jackie stepped inside and looked around with wide eyes and Marco smirked, "Welcome to our very own private skatepark," Jackie looked at him and Marco shrugged his shoulders, "I've been looking around all day Saturday and I came across this abandoned skatepark and I thought that you might like it," Jackie smiled and tightly hugged Marco before dropping her backpack and took her skateboard out of her backpack and jumped on it before kicking the ground.

Jackie laughed and cheered as she skated around, "C'mon Marco, this is supposed to be our date!" Marco chuckled and nodded before reaching into his backpack and pulled out a skateboard and a helmet before strapping the helmet on and jumped on the skateboard before kicking the ground.

The two skated around while Jackie screamed at the top of her lungs before the two collided, falling off their skateboards and landing on the concrete ground. The two laughed as they stood up and dusted themselves off. Jackie looked at Marco and smiled, "That was probably one of the craziest things I've ever done in my life."

"What? Breaking into an abandoned building, crashing into your boyfriend or being a part of a harem?"

"All three I think," Jackie moaned and rubbed her lower back, "I haven't fallen off my skateboard since I was nine. I almost forgot how much it hurts," Marco chuckled and nodded before the two walked around the skatepark.

While they were working, Marco looked at Jackie and cleared his throat, catching her attention, "Jackie…I want to thank you for doing this. You didn't have to join, hell you could've poked fun at me for moping around like a loser and-"

"Chill out dude. Star called me and Janna last week and she told us what she was doing for you. She gave us a chance to walk away and we didn't." Jackie smiled and took hold of Marco's hand, "And Sabrina told you the day that the others joined, you're the least selfish person we know, if anyone deserves to be happy, it's you. You always put others before yourself, even if it means you'll be miserable," Marco sighed and nodded.

Hearing the wind howl outside, they looked up and Marco shook his head, "We need to get home. We can't ride Nachos when it's too windy." Jackie nodded and the two of them walked towards the exit.

Nachos pulled into the driveway and Marco dismounted and helped Jackie down, "Get inside, I need to get Nachos in," Jackie nodded before running towards the house. Marco sighed and shook his head before petting the dragon-cycle, "Okay girl, you're going to be spending the night inside. Come on," he clicked his teeth and Nachos began following him towards the house.

After leaving the dragon-cycle in the middle of the living room, Marco walked up the stairs and went to his room. Entering his room, he saw Jackie lying on the bed. She looked up and slightly smiled, "Hey Marco, ready for bed?"

"Let me get changed first and I'll be right with you," Jackie nodded as Marco walked over to his dresser and grabbed some clothes and walked out of the room again.

 **Okay, I'm going to have to start moving things forward in the next couple of chapters. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Shining Light50: I'm pretty sure their panties were wet.**

 **Nightraider52: How was it a blank?**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

The six soundly slept when the sound of Angie screaming in a panic woke them up. The six met up in the hall and Star looked up at her best friend and arched a brow, "Marco?" Marco grunted and looked at her in confusion, "Your mom never yelled this early before. Is she okay?"

"If I had to guess, I think she saw Nachos in the living room and freaked."

"What's this thing doing in my living room!"

"Scratch that, she _did_ see Nachos and she _is_ freaking," Marco yawned, turned and pushed past Jackie, "I'm going back to bed,"

"Marco Ubaldo Dragonfly, you get down here right now young man!" Jackie looked at Marco in confusion while Star, Kelly, Hekapoo, Higgs and Marco stared down the hall with wide eyes, "I said now young man!" Marco sighed and shook his head before the six of them walked down the hall and down the stairs.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Angie looked up and her eyes widened when she spotted Jackie, "Oh…Jackie…what are you doing here, sweetie?"

"My parents were out last night and I lost my house keys…I stayed in Star's room," Angie's eyes widened as sweat dripped from her forehead, "And…Mrs. Diaz, why did you just call Marco…Marco Ubaldo Dragonfly?" Angie looked around in a panic, "Uh…Mrs. Diaz? Is everything okay?"

Marco sighed and shook his head, "Okay, everyone just shut up and let's talk about this calmly!" everyone nodded and Marco walked up to the dragon-cycle and patted it on its head, "I'm sorry my mom freaked when she saw you, Nachos, she just isn't used to having a dragon-cycle in the house."

The dragon-cycle growled and Marco chuckled, "Okay, Nachos is calm now, so can someone explain to me why Mrs. Diaz called Marco…that?"

Angie sighed and shook her head, "Dios Mios, it's going to be a long day." She looked up and took a deep breath, "Jackie, the reason I called Marco Dragonfly is because…my parents and I are from Mewni, the royal family of the Dragonfly's. I've been trying to keep my son safe and not tell him, but a few days ago, something happened and I had to tell him our family history and I made him promise he wouldn't tell anyone.

A few days later, he declared protection of the Dragonfly family to you, Star, Janna, Ashley, Chantelle, Sabrina, Andrea, Higgs, Hekapoo and Kelly after a-"

"Don't finish that sentence!" Higgs snapped and Marco walked up to her and rubbed her back as she panted, "Just tell her that she's under Marco's protection, that's the end!"

"Calm down Higgs," Marco sighed and continued to rub her back, "She won't tell Jackie what led up to me putting all of you under the Dragonfly protection, okay?" Higgs took a deep breath as she shook a little, "Better?"

"Whatever," Higgs sighed and shook her head.

"Good," Angie looked at her son and narrowed her eyes, "Now get this thing out of my living room," Marco shrugged his shoulders and walked over to the dragon-cycle and began leading Nachos out of the house.

The six walked down the street in silence as a cool wind rushed past them. Jackie looked at the five in confusion and arched a brow, "So Marco, when were you going to tell the rest of us about this?" Marco looked at her in confusion, "About you being a member of a royal family and placing us under your family's protection?"

"What day is it?"

"Tuesday,"

"Tuesday, Wednesday, never," Jackie looked at him and Marco sighed and shook his head, "I'm sorry, but I'm in enough trouble as it is and I don't want to-"

"That's not how protection works, Marco," everyone looked at Star and Star sighed, "If you don't inform those you placed under the Dragonfly protection within a week, the protection is lifted," Marco's eyes widened as Star giggled and rubbed the back of her head, "Sorry, but that's the rule when it calms to the royal families. So you might want to tell the others when we get to school,"

Marco groaned and shook his head, "Fine, let's just get to school," Star continued to giggle as the six of them walked down the street.

The twelve sat in the library while Janna, Ashley, Chantelle, Andrea, Sabrina and Hope stared at Marco in disbelief and Sabrina shook her head, "So…when were you going to tell us about this Marco?" Marco sighed and shook his head, "Marco?"

"Originally…I wasn't going to tell any of you, but then I thought maybe I'd tell you on the honeymoon phase, but then Star said that I can't do that and I had a week to inform all of you about the protection or else it'll be lost and…well…for reasons, I had to tell you today and I'm not going to lift it for reasons."

Janna, Jackie, Hope, Ashley, Chantelle, Andrea and Sabrina looked at him in confusion and Higgs frowned as she looked away and the bell rang and Marco stood up, "Well we better get to class," he turned and walked away from the table while Janna, Jackie, Andrea, Ashley, Sabrina, Chantelle and Hope looked at Star, Kelly, Hekapoo and Higgs.

The four looked away and stood up before following Marco out of the library. The remaining seven teenagers looked at each other with puzzling looks crossing their faces before they stood up and walked out of the library and walked down the hall to their classrooms.

 **Simple filler where Marco tells the others about his family history. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Star's Keyblade4114: Yeah, the honeymoon phase. I didn't know what else to say.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the next chapter.**

The students sat in their classes, focusing on their work. Marco felt his phone vibrate and he took it out of his pocket and quickly looked down at the message, "Meet me in the library, Janna," he sighed and replied, "Janna, we're in the middle of class and besides, it's your night tonight, so you can wait." Sending the message, he sighed, put his phone away and focused on his work again. The bell soon rang and the students stood up and walked out of their classes.

The girls walked up to Marco and Janna smirked as she wrapped her arms around his neck and Marco looked back in confusion, "So why couldn't you sneak out of class to meet me?"

"We were in the middle of class and we're in our senior year…so I don't think it'll be a good idea to sneak out of class, Janna," Janna pouted and Marco sighed and shook his head, "And besides, isn't it your night tonight?"

Janna groaned and Jackie stepped closer to them, "Marco, why don't you go to your next class. We need to talk to Janna," Marco arched a brow and Jackie laughed and shook her head, "Just go to class, Marco. We just need to talk to Janna real fast," Marco hummed and shrugged his shoulders before turning around and walked away.

Hope and Jackie looked at Janna with narrowed eyes while the others looked at them in confusion, "What?"

"You can't sleep naked tonight," Hope shook her head.

"What? I can't sleep in the nude? You and Jackie know I can't sleep unless-"

"If you do that, it may freak him out and all of this that we're doing will be pointless," Jackie quietly warned, "Just let him get used to the idea of all of this, we'll slowly get him used to seeing us like that and then you can sleep however way you want when it's your night with him,"

Janna groaned and crossed her arms as she looked away, "Fine, whatever, but as soon as he's used to all of this, I'm going to sleep naked next to him," the others shrugged their shoulders before they turned and walked down the hall.

Marco walked down the hall and took a deep breath before turning the corner and fell back. Groaning, he looked up and saw the entire football team glaring down at him. Sighing, he stood up and dusted himself off before looking up with a look of annoyance crossing his face, "What?"

"Word around school is you're a man-whore," Justin Armberg answered and cracked his knuckles, "You got yourself a little harem? You think because you're friends with Star you can-" before he could finish, Marco grabbed him by the arm, pushed him against the lockers and pressed his forearm against his throat.

The rest of the football team looked on in shock as Marco applied pressure to Justin's throat and he hissed, "Listen to me, pretty boy, you and your band of sore losers are going to leave those lovely ladies out of any conversation you have with me, especially if it's in a negative manner. Yes, Star is my best friend and nothing in this world will change that, yes, I am the lucky bastard that is dating her, along with ten other lovely ladies, and if you think about harassing them, I'll forget we'll in school and kick your ass,"

He backed away and watched as Justin fell to the floor and gasped for air, "You can talk to them, you can interact with them, it's a free country, but I won't hesitate to carry out that threat if you harass them in any way," he turned and walked away.

Reaching the cross of the hallway, Marco stopped as Star walked up to him and slightly smiled, "Hey Marco," Marco smiled and looked at his best friend, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Star, but we better hurry and get to class,"

"Wait," he looked at Star in confusion and Star sighed and looked down, "Me and the girls…we need to talk to you," Marco arched a brow, "It's nothing bad, we didn't get in trouble or anything,"

"Star…I'm sure none of you got in trouble, but we have class and-"

"But Marco, this is to help all of us in this relationship thing and-"

"I'm sure it is, Estrella, but Dragonfly almost came out to play," Star's eyes widened and Marco sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "I felt it starting to take over a few minutes ago, but I walked away before it took over. I don't know if I can do that again, so I'm asking if this can wait until after school,"

Star sighed and slightly smiled, "Yeah, okay Marco," she kissed his cheek and stepped away, "I need to go tell the others that we're going to have to wait until after school and I'll meet up with you in class. Love you,"

"Love you too, Estrella," Star turned and walked down the hall as Marco turned and walked in the opposite direction.

 **A few things I need to apologize for. The length and the wait. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Star's Keyblade4114: Yes he does, and he will soon enough.**

 **Zeldex72: Good to hear, but I don't think I'll go that route. I agree, as a guy, I can't imagine dating multiple women, but this is a fanfiction buddy, nothing is to be taken literal here.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter. And I want to apologize if these chapters seem a bit slow. I just don't want to rush things too quickly and the story gets derailed.**

The school day had ended and the students walked out of the school and went their separate ways. Star, Marco, Higgs, Hekapoo, Kelly and Janna walked down the street. Reaching the corner, Marco stopped and looked back in confusion to see Jackie, Ashley, Andrea, Chantelle, Sabrina and Hope following them, "Uh…I know why Janna is with us…it's our date night, but um…no offense to any of you, but why are you follow us?"

"We were-" Jackie lightly nudged Chantelle and Chantelle rubbed her arm, glaring at the skater girl.

Jackie smiled and shook her head, "We just have something to take care of, that's all Marco," Marco looked at her and arched a brow, "Well let's go, we've got homework and it is Janna's night with you," confused, Marco nodded before the group of twelve continued to walk down the street.

Star, Janna, Jackie, Hekapoo, Higgs, Kelly, Andrea, Chantelle, Sabrina, Ashley and Hope sat in Star's room, focusing on their homework when Sabrina looked up and slightly frowned, "So…are we really going to do this? And will it be before or after Janna's date?"

"After," Janna smirked and crossed her arms, "I wouldn't want him broken during our date," hearing a knock at the door, Janna stood up and walked over to it.

Opening it, she saw Marco standing in the hall and she continued to smirk, "Are you here for little old me, Marco?" Marco rolled his eyes and Janna stepped out of the room and grabbed him by the arm, "Well let's go," she turned and led Marco down the hall while the others stared at them with smirks crossing their faces.

The two walked across a cemetery and Janna smirked as she looked at Marco who had an Ouija Board under his arm, "So we're going to try and talk to spirits?" Marco looked at her and arched a brow, "I got to hand it to you, Diaz, I didn't think you'd be into this sort of thing,"

"Well…I'm not, but I know how much you're into the paranormal and the occult, I decided to give it a try. I mean I went skateboarding last night with Jackie,"

Janna smiled and rolled her eyes, "Dork." She stopped and saw cross-legged across from Marco and took a deep breath, "Okay, sit down and let's get this started," Marco nodded before sitting across from Janna and placed the board in the center of them.'

The two laughed as they moved the planchet around the board in the dark cemetery. Janna looked up and smiled, ready to speak when she fell forward and grunted, "Okay, that hurt,"

"Are you okay, Janna?" Marco helped her up and saw a small trickle of blood dripping down the side of her head.

He tore the sleeve of his hoodie off and wrapped it around her head, "We better get you home before-" they heard laughing and they looked back to see the entire football team standing by the gate.

"Hey Diaz, you might want to teach your bitches some new tricks!" they heard Justin call out before they saw the football team turn and began walking away.

Marco violently shook and Janna frowned, "Forget about them, Diaz. We might want to head home before-" before Janna could finish, wings sprouted from Marco's back before he stood up and he flew towards the football team and Janna stared in shock before she heard the screams of the entire football team fill the air.

Marco flew back to Janna and panted, "Are you okay?" Janna slowly nodded and watched as the wings retracted back into Marco's back, "Let's get home before someone sees us." He took Janna by the hand and carefully led her across the cemetery.

The two stepped through the front door and walked up the stairs. Marco was about to step into his room, when Janna stopped him, "Hold on, Marco, I need to go talk to the girls real fast," Marco arched a brow and Janna smirked before kissing his cheek, "Just wait out here. We'll need to talk to you in a minute," Marco stared at the Filipino young woman in confusion as he watched her walk into Star's room before closing the door behind her.

Marco shoved his hands in his pockets and looked around as he whistled before he heard his best friend call out, "Okay Marco, you can come in now!" Marco shrugged his shoulders and stepped closer to the door before opening it.

Stepping into the room, his eyes widened as he felt the blood rush from his face as he stared at the eleven girls in front of him, all topless and smirks crossing their lips, "So nerd, do you have anything to say?" Higgs asked.

"I…you uh…hello…um…what?"

Janna smirked as she put her shirt back on and walked over to him and grabbed him by the arm, "I…you uh…hello…um what to you too Diaz, but we should get to bed."

"And the…with the…and that too."

"All of that and more, Marco, say goodnight," Janna lightly laughed as she led Marco out of the room and across the hall.

The ten remaining young women put their shirts back on and Star stepped over to the door and closed it. She took a deep breath and Ashley spoke, "Well…we broke Marco."

"We didn't break him, we're just trying to get him into the idea of that," Star smiled and took a deep breath before walking over to her bed.

 **I want to apologize for the two-week hiatus, and like I said, for the chapters seeming a bit slow this time around, but I don't want this story to derail. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Maxsteele1986: I'm sorry I didn't give you a shout out in the previous chapter. I wasn't aware you left a review and I'm sorry for that. I try to make chapters at least 1,000 words if possible.**

 **Star's Keyblade4114: Good to know.**

 **Or-lan-do626: Yes, it is.**

 **Like I said in the previous chapter, I am sorry if things seem to be moving a tad slower than the original, but I don't want to make any mistakes and have this story derail. Enjoy the next chapter.**

Higgs, Hekapoo and Kelly stepped into Marco's room and walked over the two sleeping young adults before shaking them awake. The two shot up and looked over at the three, "What?" Janna quietly hissed, "We're trying to sleep,"

"Well now it's time to get ready for school," Kelly smirked and crossed her arms.

Marco groaned and looked down at his phone. He sighed and laid back down and wrapped an arm around Janna, "I love to break it to you three, it's a snow day," he looked up and saw the three looking at him in confusion, "The snow is so bad that the schools are closed today,"

"So we got up for no reason?" Higgs sighed and shook her head, "So what now?"

"Well, you three can go back to Star's room and-"

"Marco!" they heard Marco's mother shout from the living room before Janna could finish, "Get down here this instant!"

Higgs, Hekapoo and Kelly looked at the two in confusion and Hekapoo arched a brow, "What the hell did you do, muscles? Bring Nachos into the house again last night?"

"Well…yeah, I mean it was going to snow last night and what kind of owner will I be if I let my dragon-cycle freeze to death?" the three continued to stare at the two, "What?"

Higgs opened her mouth, ready to answer when they heard Angie call from the living room again, "Now Marco!" Janna groaned as she turned on her side, allowing Marco to get up and Marco walked out of the room and down the stairs.

The three looked at Janna and Janna arched a brow in confusion, "What?"

"What happened after you two left the room last night?" Higgs questioned and Janna shook her head, "Something had to happen if the nerd is getting in trouble this early and-"

"We didn't do anything after we left the room except go to bed…but if I had to guess…Marco's other side came out last night after the football team tried to ruin our date and he attacked them, and we didn't tell anyone about that,"

"Well that's it," Hekapoo groaned and shook her head, "He said that his family history was supposed to be kept secret and he got in enough trouble when he told us about, but showing that side of him…who knows what's going to happen." The four looked at the door and frowned as they heard Marco and his mother talking in the living room before Janna stood up and the four of them walked out of the room.

The eleven young women stood at the top of the stairs, listening to the conversation between Marco and his mother before they saw Marco at the bottom of the step and he began walking up the stairs.

Reaching the top of the stairs, the eleven looked at Marco and Star slightly frowned, "What happened Marco? Are you in trouble?"

"Well my mom is upset when she learned I decided to stretch my dragonfly wings last night, but after telling her what had happened that led up to that, she doesn't know rather to be proud of me or ground me."

Star sighed and Ashley arched a brow, "Um…not to sound rude or anything, but would this ruin our night?" Marco looked at her and Ashley stepped closer to him, "It's our night together, so is any of this going to ruin it?"

"My mom said she's going to take care of it and make sure no one has any memory of last night…so I'm going to go out on a limb here and say no, it won't ruin tonight," Ashley sighed and nodded before Marco rubbed the top of her head, "Don't worry Ashley, even if I was grounding, I wouldn't deny any of you like that,"

Higgs smirked and rolled her eyes, "Noble nerd,"

"Whatever you say, Higgs," Marco sighed and shook his head before turning around, "Let's go downstairs and get something to eat." The eleven young women nodded as they followed Marco down the stairs.

Marco sat at his desk, his computer in front of him as he typed on the keyboard. He sighed and leaned back on the chair and shook his head, "I don't want to take her on the same date I did with Star unless I run out of options."

He took a deep breath and shook his head again, "I'm dating eleven extraordinary, lovely ladies and I'm grateful for that, and I don't want to hurt any of them…but…no, I'm not going to say anything I might regret later." He leaned forward and continued typing at his computer.

The door opened and he looked back to see Ashley stepping in the room. He slightly smiled before he turned and continued to type on the keyboard, "What are you doing Marco?" he shook his head and Ashley walked up to him and looked down at the computer screen in confusion, "This is a strange way to watch porn."

"It's not porn, I'm looking around to see where I can take you tonight," Ashley looked at him and Marco sighed and leaned back, "I'm trying to give you girls different dates every night. I don't want to repeat a date with you girls or anything like that."

"You don't have to do that, Marco," Ashley sat on his lap and Marco arched a brow, "I can't say anything about the others, but I won't mind where you take me," Marco sighed and shook his head, "I'm serious,"

"I know you are, but I don't want to take the lazy way out with any of you girls,"

Ashley rolled her eyes before she stood up, closed Marco's laptop and pulled him up by the arm, "You're worrying over nothing Marco…c'mon, we're all about to go out and have some fun in the snow," Marco rolled his eyes before nodding and the two of them walked out of the room.

 **Okay, I have nothing to saw other than enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Star's Keyblade4114: That's going to happen in this chapter.**

 **Or-lan-do626: Who? StarFan13? I guess she is.**

 **Mihoyminoy: Okay…good to hear. I suppose I should start reading before I start posting, huh? Thanks for the advice.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

The twelve young adults ran around the yard, laughing and throwing snowballs at each other. Marco hid behind the tree and peered around it with slightly narrowed eyes before he heard snow crunching under feet behind him. He looked back and his eyes widened when he spotted the three cheerleaders standing behind him, smirks crossing their lips and snowballs in their hands, "Um…friendly fire?"

"Sorry Marco," Chantelle smiled as she walked closer to him, "But you know all is fair in love and war," Marco shrugged his shoulders before smashing the snowball on her head and ran from the three, "You're a dead man, Marco Diaz!" Marco chuckled as he continued to run.

Marco quickly ran behind the bush and looked around. Hearing someone clear their throat, he looked up and his eyes widened when he spotted the eleven young women standing above him, Chantelle brushing the snow out of her hair. He swallowed hard and smiled, "Um…I come in-" he felt snowballs hit him and heard the eleven laughing.

He grunted and stood up as he brushed the snow off him, "Okay, I deserved that…I mean I did smash a snowball on Chantelle's head," the eleven young women smirked triumphally, "So now that I've been attacked by snowballs, what do you lovely ladies want to do now?"

Before either one of them could respond, the sound of a portal opening caught their attention and they looked back and saw Sir Stabby stepping out of the portal. Marco narrowed his eyes at the knight as he stepped out from behind the bush and glared at Sir Stabby, "So the threat of death wasn't enough to keep you away, huh?"

"I am a knight and I laugh at the face of danger…not that you're dangerous, more like a simple joke and once I deal with you, I will take Higgs back and-" before he could finish, he fell back.

Sir Stabby looked up and saw a giant, angry dragonfly hovering above him. Sir Stabby narrowed his eyes, "So…you think you're capable of stopping me? The knight who vanquished a dragon and an ogre in the same-" before he could finish, he felt pressure apply to his throat.

The eleven young women looked on as Marco strangled the life from the knight on the ground. Marco sighed before backing away from the knight, his wins retracted into his back, "Is he dead?" Higgs quietly asked. Marco hummed before taking his dimensional scissors out and opened a portal before pushing the knight through it.

Marco closed the portal and Hekapoo walked up to him and arched a brow, "Um…where did you send him?" Marco ignored the demoness and Hekapoo narrowed her eyes, "I know he's still on earth and if I have to ask the others about the place you sent him, it'll be that much-"

"I sent Sir Stabby to Pripyat, Ukraine," Janna, Jackie, Ashley, Sabrina, Andrea, Chantelle and Hope looked at Marco with wide eyes while Star, Kelly and Higgs looked at him in confusion and Hekapoo arched a brow, "For those of you who don't know, Pripyat is one of the world's most radiated places ever. In 1986, a nuclear meltdown at the Chernobyl Powerplant called for evacuation. Those who made it out were lucky, those who didn't…I have nothing to say. And to this day, the radiation levels are high enough to kill fully grown elephants."

Everyone stared at him before Higgs walked up to him and whispered, "Why would you send him to a place like that if he's already dead, nerd? What good would that do?"

"Just a precaution," the twelve young adults looked up as snow began to fall from the sky and Marco narrowed his eyes, "Well I guess we should get inside," the eleven young women nodded before the twelve of them turned and walked towards the house.

Marco sat in his room, in front of his laptop with slightly narrowed eyes. Hearing the door open, he looked up and saw Ashley walking into his room, "Hey Ashley, is everything okay?"

"I'm a little concern. I mean my boyfriend just sent someone to one of the worst nuclear disaster sites in history and he's acting like it never happened." Marco sighed and shook his head, "What's wrong?"

"He was going to rape Higgs and if anyone threatens any of you like that, I don't care who they are or what their status in life is, I'm not going to be nice in the slightest. Sir Stabby was killed and sent to Pripyat for his arrogance."

Ashley frowned before she walked over to him and sat down next to him, looking at the screen, "Ice skating," Marco looked up and Ashley arched a brow, "Is that where you're taking me tonight?"

"I'm still looking around…I'm drawling a blank, but I'll figure out where to take you before tonight,"

"Well remember, I don't care where you take me," she kissed his cheek and Marco nodded.

 **Okay, here's the next chapter. I needed to get Sir Stabby out of the way, so I decided to do it here. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Star's Keyblade4114: Yeah, he interrupted a snowball war, made a comment and Marco killed him.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter. And I might be moving a few things ahead.**

Ashley and Marco walked down the street in silence. Ashley looked at Marco in confusion and arched a brow, "So…where uh…where are we going?"

"Ice skating," Marco sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah…I uh…sorry I couldn't find something else for us to do…I looked all afternoon and-"

"It's fine Marco, I already told you I don't care where you take us," Ashley smiled and kissed his cheek before humming to herself. Marco looked at her in confusion and Ashley arched a brow, "What?"

"Is something wrong? You looked like you were-"

"It's nothing Marco, let's just go," Marco sighed and nodded before the two of them walked down the street in silence.

The two, along with several other patrons, skated on the ice, people laughing as they enjoyed themselves. Marco looked over to Ashley and saw her struggling on the skates. She fell forward and Marco grabbed her and held her up for support, "You don't know how to skate?"

"I do, but I haven't skated in a few years," Ashley shook her head and Marco frowned, "It's fine Marco, you didn't know and you were trying to be nice."

"Yeah, but you should've told me this when you saw me looking through my computer today. I would've taken you somewhere else," Ashley slightly frowned and Marco sighed and shook his head, "Do you want to leave and go somewhere else? I don't mind if-"

"No, I'm having fun. I just need to get used to skating on ice again, that's all," she grabbed onto Marco's hoodie and took a deep breath, "Okay, let's go a little slow," Marco sighed and nodded and the two of them skated across the ice.

Hearing soft music pour from the speakers overheard. Ashley looked up in confusion and Marco chuckled and shook his head, "Dumbass…I told him wait one more hour,"

"Wait…did you-"

"I went to the D.J. and requested him to play this song in an hour…I guess he had other plans though,"

Ashley slightly smiled and shook her head, "Dork…let's skate," she wrapped an arm around Marco as the two of them and the patrons around them continued to skate across the ice.

The two young adults quietly stepped through the front door of the Diaz house and looked around the darkened living room. Marco looked at Ashley and nodded, "Okay, go up to the room. I'm going to bring Nachos in and I'll meet up with you in a minute," Ashley nodded and quietly walked up the stairs as Marco led the dragon-cycle into the house.

Marco walked up the stairs and down the hall to his room. Opening the door, his eyes widened when he saw Ashley standing in the middle of the room, naked and a seductive smile painted across her lips, "Holy…I uh…I'm sorry Ashley…I should've knocked and-"

"Just get in here, Marco," Marco swallowed hard and stepped into the room, "And close the door," Marco nodded as he quietly closed the door and Ashley walked up to him.

She wrapped her arms around Marco's neck, the smile never leaving her lips, "I want you to fuck me, Marco…and you're not going to deny one of us, would you?" Marco quickly shook his head as he felt his face warm up and his pants tighten, "Good," she pressed her lips against his as the two of them walked over to the bed.

Ashley knelt on the bed, tightly holding onto the headboard with Marco behind her. Marco looked at the glasses wearing young woman and slightly frowned, "Are…are you sure about this Ashley? I don't want to hurt any of-"

"I trust you, Marco," Ashley looked back, wiggling her hips and a playful frown crossed her lips, "Don't you love me, Marco?"

"You know I do, Ashley, I love all elven of you," Ashley smiled as she raised her lower back slightly and wiggled her hips again, "I'll ask again. Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you."

"And I'll tell you again. I trust you…now stop asking questions and-" before she could finish, Ashley felt Marco's harden dick enter her pussy and she lightly bit down on her lip and she moaned, "See Marco…I told you I trust you,"

"I just didn't want to hurt you, any of you…that's why I asked," Marco leaned forwards and caressed Ashley's breasts, causing her to moan louder.

Ashley had her back pinned to the wall, Marco lightly choking her as they kissed and their tongues did battle. Ashley moaned in Marco's mouth as she felt him moving in and out of her at a steady pace.

Ashley bit down on Marco's shoulder, drawling blood as she felt her walls tighten around Marco's dick and felt his life-giving seed flood her womb and she let out a muffled scream before she sat up and panted, "Sorry," she leaned down and began lapping the blood up from his shoulder.

The two laid down under the covers and Ashley scooted closer to Marco and rested her head on his chest. Marco wrapped an arm around her and kissed the top of her head, "Goodnight Marco…and can we not tell the others about this? They'll kick me out and-"

"I wouldn't let them do that to any of you," Marco assured as he rubbed her back and the two of them slowly drifted off to sleep.

 **Just a minor lemon involving these two…I decided to kick it up a bit…don't judge. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Star's Keyblade4114: They will…probably.**

 **Or-lan-do626: Maybe…keep reading to find out.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter…also, in a final moment of thought, I am going to make a sequel once this one is finish, so…don't say I've forgotten Toffee, or what about Eclipsa…I want to save that for another date…so this one is going to focus on the harem and everyone involved. So…that being said, enjoy the next chapter.**

The students filled the halls of the school and walked towards their lockers. Marco stood in front of his locker and began turning the dial. Feeling a pair of arms wrap around his torso, he looked back and saw Ashley hugging him, "Um…Ashley? Is everything okay?"

"I'm going to have to tell the others about last night and I just know they're going to kick me out, so I thought-"

"I already told you, I won't let that happen…if you want, I can come with you and-"

"No…I can do it myself," she leaned up and kissed Marco's cheek, "I'll…see you later," Marco nodded and watched as Ashley walked away. Marco sighed before he continued turning the dial on his locker.

Opening his locker, he began placing his books inside when he heard shouting coming from down the hall. Looking back, his eyes narrowed when he saw Brittney Wong yelling at Sabrina, Chantelle and Andrea, the three looking down with frowns painted across their lips. Growling, he closed the locker and walked over to the four cheerleaders with narrowed eyes.

"And another thing, what gives you three the right to just hang out with those losers and-"

"Is there a problem here?" the four looked up and saw Marco glaring daggers at Brittney, "Well Brittney? Is there a problem?"

"Stay out of this, Barfo, this doesn't involve you," Marco narrowed his eyes before stepping in front of Andrea, Chantelle and Sabrina and glared at Brittney, "Out of the way Barfo or-"

"Or what," Marco looked back and slightly smiled at the three, "Andrea, Chantelle, Sabrina, Ashley wants to talk to all of you…just go easy on her, okay?" the three looked at him in confusion before slowly nodding and walked away.

Marco looked back and Brittney and hissed, "Listen, your parents' money might have gotten you the position of cheer captain, but that doesn't give you the right to push people around and treat them like shit under your feet,"

"Look Diaz, I can-"

"It's a free country. Andrea, Chantelle and Sabrina have a right to hang out with and talk to whoever they want and stop torturing Sabrina! She hasn't done a damn thing to you!" Brittney swallowed hard and Marco shook his head, "I don't know what kind of lies your parents fed you, but the world doesn't revolve around you," Marco turned and walked away, leaving the Asian diva in shock.

Star, Janna, Jackie, Andrea, Chantelle, Sabrina, Kelly, Higgs, Hope and Hekapoo sat across from Ashley, who looked away and rubbed the back of her head. Higgs sighed and shook her head, "So what did you need to tell us?"

Ashley frowned and looked down, "Ashley," Hope arched a brow and Ashley looked up, "Is something wrong? What happened on your date last night?"

"We went…ice skating and then…when we got home, he had to bring Nachos in and then…well…we might have had sex,"

"What?" the ten quietly hissed in unison, "Are you nuts? We agreed nothing sexual until we're all ready and what would've happened if you frightened Marco and-"

"I wanted to do something different besides going on a date and lying down next to him, so I decided to go a little further, and just so you know, Marco asked if I was sure about this and I said I was." Ashley defended herself, "I just wanted to try something different, that's all,"

Everyone looked at her before looking at Star. Star sighed and shook her head and Jackie leaned closer to her, "What are you going to do? She did what we all agreed not to and now-"

"Nothing," Star took a deep breath and everyone looked at her in confusion, "What do you want me to do? You can't deny you were thinking the same thing, hell Janna even suggested something like that when I first invited you two over," Janna smirked and shook her head, "And now that we know Marco is comfortable enough to explore the sexual side of our relationship, I think we should do something for him," a sinister smirk formed across her lips while everyone looked at her in fear and confusion.

Marco sat in the library when an icy cold chill ran down his spine. He jumped and looked around in a panic, "A monster? No…if it were a monster, Star would've called me and we would've taken care of it…what was that?" he sighed and shook his head, "Whatever…I can't figure it out…I need to think we're I'm taking Sabrina tonight." Marco leaned back and closed his eyes.

 **Okay…um…this story is almost over and then I'll be working on the sequel…sorry but uh…running out of ideas here…as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Star's Keyblade4114: Yes he is.**

 **Enjoy what could possibly be the final chapter to this story.**

The school day had ended and the students walked out of the educational building and went in separate directions. Star, Marco, Higgs, Hekapoo and Kelly walked down the street in silence. Marco stopped and looked back in confusion to see Jackie, Janna, Andrea, Sabrina, Chantelle, Hope and Ashley following them. Arching a brow, Marco shook his head, "Um…I can probably guess why Sabrina is following us, and no offense to the rest of you, but why are you following us?"

"Well…we um were just-" before Sabrina could finish, Star ran up to her and covered her mouth.

Marco looked at his best friend in confusion and Star smiled and shook her head, "Don't worry Marco…we're going to walk ahead of you…feel free to take the scenic route." Before Marco could reply, he watched as the eleven young women walked down the street, leaving him confused.

Marco sighed and shook his head, "Yeah, I wanted to be alone with my thoughts anyway…or something," feeling a cold chill run down his spine, he jumped and looked around with narrowed eyes, "There's that feeling again. What is going on?" he took a deep breath and shook his head before walking down the street.

Marco walked down the street to the house and saw the driveway empty, "What? I thought mom and dad had off today. Did they get called in?" he sighed and shook his head, "Well if they did…that sucks," he turned and walked towards the front door.

Stepping into the house, Marco closed the door and was tackled to the floor. He looked up and saw Nachos on top of him, purring and he smirked, "Do we have to go through this every day, Nachos?" he sat up and patted the dragon-cycle's head, "I missed you too, boo-boo, but you know I have school, and you know I come home every day."

Hearing a crash come from upstairs, the two looked up and Marco stood up, "Are the others home, girl?" the dragon-cycle roared before the sound of an engine rumbling filled the air. Marco looked down and smiled, "Okay Nachos, let's get you your afternoon fish before I get my homework started," he turned and walked towards the kitchen with Nachos following close behind.

Marco walked up the stairs and got ready to walk into his room when he heard laughing coming from Star's room. He looked back in confusion before he shrugged his shoulders and got ready to walk into his room when he heard the door leading to Star's room creak open and heard Sabrina's voice, "Uh…Marco?" he looked back and saw Sabrina poking her head out slightly, "We kind of need your help with something…like…right now," before Marco could reply, Sabrina went back into the room and closed the door.

Taking a deep breath, Marco walked over to the door and knocked before he heard Janna's voice call, "Who's there?"

"It's Marco,"

"Marco who?"

"Look Janna, Sabrina said you guys needed help, is everything okay in-"

"Just get in here, Marco," he heard Star call from the room, "And ignore Janna's attempt at making a bad joke," Marco shook his head and reached for the knob.

Opening the door, he stepped inside and his eyes widened as he felt the color drain from his face. In front of him, the eleven young women laid out on the bed, each wearing different color lingerie. The eleven slightly smiled as Sabrina stood up and stepped closer to the half Latino young man.

Sabrina leaned closer to him with a slight smile as she pressed her breasts together, exposing her cleavage, "Well Marco, are you going to help us?" Marco opened his mouth, unable to make a sound, "Thanks. We knew you would," she grabbed his hand and led him towards the bed before the eleven young women began taking his clothes off.

Marco laid on the bed, Sabrina's pussy burying his dick while Star's and Jackie's breasts buried his face. He looked up and saw the two kissing while their hands danced across each other's body. His eyes danced around the room and spotted Hope, Kelly and Janna sitting against the far wall, the three kissing and feeling each other's bodies.

He spotted Higgs standing in the nearby corner, rubbing her pussy and caressing her breasts as she watched Chantelle and Andrea kiss and rubbed each other's breasts and pussies. He looked by the door and saw Hekapoo dominating Ashley with the glasses wearing young woman licking the demoness's breasts and rubbed her pussy as Hekapoo smirked and kissed her forehead and rubbed her pussy.

Marco looked back up at his best friend and saw her continuing to kiss Jackie. He looked down and saw Sabrina moving her hips and caressing her breasts, ' _Was this the bad feeling I was getting all day? What's going to happen after this?_ '

"Oh, is little Marco confused?" he looked up and saw Jackie leaning down towards him, a seductive smile crossing her lips, "Don't worry Marco, this is to help all of us, and since Ashley told us what you two did last night, we decided that it's safe to explore this side of our strange relationship," she leaned down and lightly kissed the confused young man.

Hekapoo tightly held onto the bed's headboard before looking back and slightly smirked as she felt Marcos hardened dick enter her pussy, "Well muscles, it's my turn with you. Are you going to be doing anything special?"

Marco swallowed hard as he looked around the room once again. He spotted his best friend and Janna lying on the floor, licking each other's pussies with Ashley and Hope next to them, rubbing each other's pussies and caressing each other's breasts.

Looking back, he saw the three cheerleaders, rubbing each other's pussies, caressing each other's breasts and kissing one another, sweat running down their bodies. He spotted Kelly against the back wall, licking Jackie's pussy and Jackie caressing her own breasts. He looked back at the demoness as she shook her hips and moan, "C'mon muscles, what are you going to do?"

' _I…what the hell am I going to do?_ '

He placed his hands on Hekapoo's hips and began thrusting in and out of her pussy at a rough pace, causing the demoness to moan in a mixture of pain and pleasure, "Good God muscles, fuck me hard!" Marco swallowed hard in a panic as he leaned forward and caressed the demoness's breasts.

Star sat on the windowsill with Marco in front of her. Star bit her lip and moaned as she felt Marco's dick enter her pussy. Marco looked at his best friend and took a deep breath before whispering, "Estrella, before we continue our little…fun, I need to know. What will happen if my parents come home and-"

"Relax Marco, I asked your parents if they can go out for the rest of the day. They didn't question why, but I think they have a good idea what we're going to do…but they don't seem to mind," Marco sighed and Star softly smiled and shook her head, "Don't worry Marco, your parents didn't seem to mind,"

"I know, but I really wished you had told me what you were planning instead of doing all of this," Star frowned and Marco leaned up and lightly kissed the blonde princess, "But I guess I can't complain," Star lightly smiled as she wrapped her arms around Marco's neck and leaned closer as the two of them kissed.

The twelve young adults laid out across the floor, panting as sweat ran down their bodies. Sabrina looked at the half Latino young man and scooted closer to him. Resting her head on his chest, Marco looked down at the auburn cheerleader in confusion, "Marco…we didn't have a first date yet and we just-"

"I know," Marco wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her back, "Are you okay?" Sabrina slightly frowned as she slowly shook her head, "What's wrong?"

"Well…do you think any of us are sluts? Easygoing? A simple one-night-"

"Whoa, slow down, Sabrina, you're going to work yourself into a panic." Marco chuckled and kissed her forehead, "I don't think that of any of you. I didn't expect any of you to agree to this, but I should've seen this coming sooner or later, right?"

"You're not just saying that to make me feel better, are you?"

"I might be dating eleven extraordinary lovely ladies, but I can assure you that I will not lie to any of you like that." Sabrina frowned slightly and Marco took a deep breath and he kissed her forehead again, "I promise Sabrina, I'm not just saying that. I love all eleven you no matter what,"

"Dork," Sabrina lightly giggled before nuzzling closer to him, "Thanks Marco." Marco hummed and nodded as he lightly rubbed her back and the twelve of them slowly drifted off to sleep.

 **Okay, I'm going to start working on the sequel and hopefully have it out soon. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


End file.
